


Beggin'

by Bread_Stars



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, For me this is the complete and utter Valvert song, Karaoke, M/M, So yeah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-19
Updated: 2016-03-19
Packaged: 2018-05-27 18:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6295471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_Stars/pseuds/Bread_Stars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A oneshot I came up with whilst contemplating life and listening to this song.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beggin'

Jean Valjean, Cosette and the whole of Les Amis de l'ABC (including Marius) were at a Karaoke place. They had arranged it and Valjean had thought it would be a good way to tell Cosette about his relationship with Javert. She knew about his past which admittedly made him more nervous.   
How would she react? Valjean thought. He sighed and resumed getting dressed. They'd decided on a moderately posh place meaning that they all were dressing up. Valjean had decided on a simple black suit with a white shirt.

He caught a taxi there and found that they were all already there. He and Javert had decided to come separately and he grinned when he noticed his partner out of the corner of his eye he grinned and gave him the signal. Javert noticed this and walked up to the mic. The music began to play and Javert sang. 

"Riding high, when I was king,

Played it hard and fast 'cause I had everything 

Walked away, won me then

But easy come and easy go 

And it would end.

Cosette looked at Valjean in panic thinking that he would want to leave. She was angry at this man but held back knowing it would let him know that her father was here.

"I'm beggin' you, won't you give your hand out, baby

Beggin', out your loving hand out, baby

I need you to understand

That I tried so hard to be a man

The kind of man you'd want in the end

Only then can I begin to live again"

Valjean grinned happily as he walked up to the stage and took the other mic. He'd forgotten how much he loved Javert' singing voice.

"An empty shell I used to be," he sang.

"The shadow of my life is hangin' over me

A broken man without a goal

Don't even stand a devil's chance to win my soul."

Cosette was fuming by this point and being restrained by a more collected Marius. Valjean and Javert were not fazed by this, though, as they were only focusing on each other.

"Beggin' you, won't you give your hand out, baby

Beggin', put your lovin' hand out, baby

I'm fightin' hard to hold my own

No, I just can't make it all alone

I'm holdin' on, I can't fall back

Now that big brass ring is a shade of black

I'm beggin' you, give your hand out, baby

Beggin', won't you put your lovin' hand out, baby

I'm beggin'." They finished together earning a round of applause from the audience excluding Marius and Cosette.

Javert and Valjean's hands were clasped tight as they made their way towards the couple.

"Cosette, Marius, this is Javert, my partner." Valjean introduced nervously. He was pretty sure his palm was sweating and was grateful that that Javert kept a hold of it.

"You. Papa, why on Earth are you with him?" Cosette spat.

"Cosette. I know you probably want to kill Javert but please don't. He means a lot to me."

"Oh kill doesn't even cover it! Why the fuck are you even looking at him?" 

"Cosette. Language!"

"Don't you language me. I think I deserve an explanation!" 

"What explanation is needed? I am in a relationship with him." 

"My point exactly. Why? You shouldn't even want to look at him after what he did!"

"Jean, maybe I should go..." Javert started.

"See, now you're leaving him." 

"What I was going to say if you let me finish was I don't want to strain his relationship with you. No one, apart from Jean, wants me here and that much is evident. Marius is glaring daggers at me. You're yelling at me. I think I know when I'm not wanted. As I was saying I don't want to strain your relationship because I know how much he values it." Javert yelled.

A member of staff came over to him and tapped on his shoulder. "Sir, I'm going to have to ask you to leave. We don't permit shouting on site."

"I apologise for my behaviour profusely. I'm sorry for the inconvenience." Javert said before leaving and stepping out into the cold air. It was Autumn and the weather was bitter.

Javert inhaled the cold air and looked up at the stars for a moment before setting off down the street. He should've known that this was a bad idea. Sometimes he wondered why Jean was with him...

"Javert!" 

He turned around quickly to see Valjean running towards him. He was shocked that Valjean had come after him. He'd thought that he would've stayed to sort things out with Cosette.  
Instead Valjean had ran after him and enveloped him in a hug which he returned. They simply stood like this for a while. Javert was no longer cold now that Valjean was with him.

"You really shouldn't run at your age. Especially in the cold at night." Javert teased pulling back.

"Oh shut up, you! I know I'm not as young as I used to be but there's no need to rub it in."

"You're still as strong though." 

Jean blushed, a hint of amusement twinkling in his eyes. 

"Did you mean what you said inside?" He asked cautiously now in a somewhat serious manner.

"Which part? You're going to have to be more specific."

"The part where you said that you'd leave me to make sure that my relationship with Cosette would go untainted."

"Jean, you know that I seldom lie." Javert told him. "But yes I did mean it. I know how much she means to you."

"Please don't though. You mean as much to me as she does." Jean said seriously.

"I won't." Javert assured him and kissed him lightly on the lips. Jean looped his arms around the back of his neck keeping him there whilst Javert placed his arms on Jean's waist. The kiss was gentle and loving. Jean tentatively licked Javert's lower lip with his tongue seeking entrance. Javert allowed this and opened his mouth slightly. After a while the cold hit Valjean and he pulled back.

"Come, let us go home." 

"What about Cosette? Do you not want to talk to her about this?" Javert said gesturing between them.

"I'll speak to her later. She needs time to calm down anyway." Jean said tugging at his hand.

"Wait!" 

They pair turned around to see Cosette walking towards them with Marius in hand. They were both shocked by this.

"I'm sorry for acting the way I did, Papa. I was just confused about what was going on." She turned to Javert. "I'm sorry, Monsieur, for getting you kicked out. I didn't mean what I said about you. I'm glad that Papa is with someone at last. I've never known him to have so much as a friend never mind a partner."

"I understand why you said such things. I've not exactly been the best person across the years and you have many reasons to dislike me." Javert said.

"I still had no right to say such things."

"Are we alright now?" Valjean asks.

"Of course we are!" She says hugging him tightly before drawing back. "Look after him." She said sternly looking at Javert who nods in response. "Good. We're going home now. We'll see you later."

"Bye, Cosette. Take care." Jean said kissing her forehead before she walked off.

"Home?" Javert asked.

"Home." Valjean replied taking his hand as they walked together back to their house. In the end it had all turned out OK. Better than I imagined. Valjean thought to himself smiling as they left the cold streets behind.


End file.
